


shit luck and bad timing

by aya_dreamer



Category: WayHaught- fandom, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Angst, Bring some tissues, Earp sisters, Emotional Abuse, F/F, Heartbreak, I have no idea where this is going, I'm Sorry, Marriage, Pain, Poor Nicole, Sad, Secrets, This is going to be so sad, Waverly is married but not to Nicole, Wayhaught- freeform, Wedding, You're going to cry, bad timing, feelings are complicated, nicole is bad when she's drunk, not season four rachel, poor babies, poor waverly, this is a different rachel, waverly is so soft, waverly's wife is shit, wynonna is soft sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aya_dreamer/pseuds/aya_dreamer
Summary: Nicole and Waverly had issues while they were dating, issues that involved them distancing each other and not talking for a few months, issues that involve fighting most of their relationship.Waverly tries, she tries so hard to get Nicole to be a part of her life, even just as a friend. She just wants Nicole to be there because she loves her, she always did.





	1. timing

Nicole and Waverly had been best friends ever since they were 12, now they are both 18 and Waverly figured out that she got feelings for Nicole as more than a friend just a few nights before prom, where Nicole and her went together but it was just as friends.

Waverly planned this all night perfectly. She knows they will slow dance together at prom, but just as friends, and Waverly believed that this moment will be perfect for confessing her feelings for Nicole, because she is not going to run away, that's for sure, they were part of each other's life's for so long that she didn't think things would go this bad.

They didn't, for a while.

-

Waverly and Nicole went out on a few dates together, they went really good, their relationship was better than what they both expected.

A few months passed and they moved in together, that was something they planned a long time before they even knew how they feel about each other, this is just best friends thing.  
They were even thinking of it as they were both sixteen and they thought it would be so cool to live together, they would carry on with each other's life and still be just as close, it just sounds perfect.

-

Lately, every night when Nicole and Waverly went to bed, someone left to sleep in the living room.  
The fights when Nicole came back home drunk were always messy, Nicole yelled at Waverly after she was trying to take care of her, it happened so often now that Waverly didn't even bother trying anymore. But it hurt her to see her best friend like this, Nicole has a stable job, she's getting good money but Waverly doesn't understand why she's going out to drink almost every night this week.

It usually starts when Nicole comes inside the house, and Waverly is worried, why? Nicole didn't answer any of her calls back, she was drinking and ignoring her, again.  
"Nicole, hey, why didn't you return any of my calls?" Waverly approached Nicole, that smelled of alcohol, and a lot of it, Waverly already got an idea of what's about to happen next.

"Oh you called? Me?? Soooorryy waves I didn't get a call at all, no idea what you want, from me." Nicole said as she tried to understand what Waverly even wants from her, she didn't do anything bad, she just went out for drinks.

"oh my god, you're drunk again? Really Nicole? Seriously?" Waverly was furious, she talked to Nicole just a few days ago about this all situation, when she was sober and Nicole made a promise that she would drink less but all that happened was that she just drank more.

"babe loosen up, try it too, I'm not harming anyone." Nicole went to hold Waverly and tried to hug her but Waverly didn't hug her back, she didn't think she can give Nicole any hug like this and that she's even worthy of a hug, no she doesn't think she's worthy of any affection from her right now. A promise was broken by Nicole, and it's not the first time.

-

Waverly and Nicole are sitting in the living room and watching the TV together, that’s the moment Waverly brings up her thoughts to Nicole.

"Nicole I'm sick of you coming back home drunk, I can't take this anymore, if it's because you're not happy with the fact that we are dating, I can see it very well. everything changed since this moment I asked you to be my girlfriend, I feel like you're just pitying me and that's why you started dating me, is that true? Be honest with me. Please." Waverly said as she looked deep into her girlfriend's eyes, she was so scared to look at her but she couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"I'm sorry Waverly, I tried so hard, for you, because I know about your feelings and how much you care for me, as more than a friend, but I can't. we are living together for what, six months? And we never slept together, we kissed before but I know that I don't want to ruin a friendship of such a long time by also sleeping together. I'm trying to be more than a friend, your girlfriend, but I'm sorry, you will always be just my best friend Waverly.." Nicole meant every single word and Waverly knew it, it scared her how fast things changed and how Nicole isn't the same Nicole anymore.

"yeah that was the answer I saw coming… I'm hurt, obviously, but, I will always be your best friend Nicole, you know it, you're my soulmate and I can't let you go. We are still living together but for now, we are still sleeping in separate beds, I can't even see you right now." Waverly said as she went upstairs to their room, that just a while ago, she shared with Nicole. She closed the door and just a few seconds later she just fell against the door and teared up. What has she ever done to deserve this? She got the most perfect girl right there, but of course, she had to ruin everything by having feelings for her, fuck it feels so stupid, falling in love with Nicole was something that she couldn't control but she regretted it now because it hurts, so bad.

After this Day, Nicole didn’t come home drunk as much as she used to before, she tried for Waverly and she enjoyed their time together the most when she was sober.

-

Nicole and Waverly were hanging out with Rosita, Waverly's friend, she didn’t know how things are between closed doors, she always thought that their relationship is perfect, she didn’t even dare thinking otherwise, they are the Waverly And Nicole, the best friends. Rosita always knew how Waverly feels about Nicole, even though she never said anything, it was in the way she talks about her. In the way she looked at her, the way she holds her, everyone but Waverly knew.

Rosita had to bring up the question “how is it going between the two of you?” She said as she gestured to Nicole and Waverly.

Waverly wasn’t sure what to say, things were complicated, she knew that Nicole and she aren’t technically dating anymore, they are still living together but all that happens is just glances at each other's every day. saying good morning and a hug is something that comes only once in a while when it’s coming from Nicole, Waverly doesn’t want to push her into anything, she knows how she's feeling. No one can read Nicole as good as Waverly.

“So Nicole, how are we doing? Want to tell her?” Waverly questioned her, she thought she has the right to tell everything because she can’t explain everything and she wanted to hear her point of view.

Nicole was frustrated and scared, she didn’t get a chance to think this all through and now she needs to tell her thoughts to Waverly in front of her friend as well? She wishes she wasn’t sober right now, it could’ve been easier like this.

“Well um, Rosita, this is a lot to say but, Waverly and I are still living together. However, we never got to sit this through and have this conversation face to face, so, We are still close friends but, I’m not Waverly's girlfriend anymore. I’m sorry Waves. I’m so sorry.” Nicole was tearing up and she couldn’t look at her best friend eyes anymore, she saw her eyes tearing up, it hurt her more than anything to see her like this.

Rosita was shocked, she wasn’t expecting this to happen and she felt bad for even questioning them. She saw how this situation just turned downhill and how they are both hurt. She didn’t know how to react. “I’m so sorry for even asking this, but are you two okay? I feel so bad. I’m sorry.”

Rosita reached for Waverly's hand that was trembling now, Waverly looked at her and all that Rosita wanted to do right now is make all the hurt that’s in her eyes to go away. Waverly mouthed to Rosita, _'please, stay.’_

Waverly lifted Nicole's chin with her other hand because she knew Nicole would look away after she will say all these words. “I… Nicole, I already had this scenario in my head going over and over again, I never imagined it to hurt this bad. I can’t lose you, I can’t. I don’t know how long it will take me to get over you and my feelings for you but can you please give me time? I need you to stay here with me through this. You’re still my best friend. My world and my soulmate, please don’t leave me just because of how I need some time.”

Nicole couldn’t stop crying after hearing all of these words Waverly said, she needed a few seconds to think of what to say but she was having a hard time saying her thoughts out loud, when she stopped crying, she said “Waves, I’m not leaving you. you’re my best friend and I know how scared you are, I can tell. But I’m here and I stay. I will be here when you find a new girlfriend and support you through it all, I will have to be the first to know her though because she will have to be approved by me, if she breaks your heart I’ll have to kill her.” Waverly smiled a little through her tears as Nicole kept talking. “No one knows me better than you, no one will ever be able to replace you, my soulmate. I can’t be myself without you. I will give you all the time that you need, I promise.”

-

It's been a year since Waverly and Nicole broke up, Waverly found a girlfriend and Nicole was still single.  
Nicole was happy for Waverly, her happiness makes her happy.

Today is a special day, Waverly is going to propose to her girlfriend, Rachel. And Nicole was there to help Waverly through this day.

Nicole gave space to Waverly as she moved on from the feelings she had for her, yet, one day it hit her. She feels the same way.

But it’s too late now, Waverly is about to marry someone that’s not her, and it’s all her fault for not feeling the same way at the right time. The timing was bad, everything is going to change from now and now the person that’s hurt more is Nicole, she needs to move on from Waverly and for once she knows how Waverly felt. Nicole feels bad for making her best friend hurt this much.

Waverly was next to Nicole and freaking out over the proposal that’s about to happen any minute now, and she saw Nicole spacing out and asked her “Hey hey what’s up? You need to keep up with me, are you okay?”

Nicole couldn’t hide the feelings she has for Waverly anymore, she had to tell her the truth, “Waverly, I’m sorry, I can’t be here. I have feelings for you and it hurts me to know I’m not the one you’re going to marry.”

Waverly was shocked, the timing was so wrong with Nicole having feelings for her, with her shit luck it’s nothing new for her. she could never have something good at the right timing. “Nicole, it’s too late. You had your chance back then. And you’re not going to have another chance. I’m sorry.”

Nicole teared up at Waverly's words and decided that she can’t handle being with Waverly anymore, she wasn’t even sure she can be her best friend anymore. It hurt her but it hurt her more that she can’t have her Waverly the way she wants her. “I can’t be here Waverly, I can’t, I’m not sure if I am even going to be able to be at your wedding day. i am not even sure if I can stay your best friend, don’t wait for me to come back to you because I’m not sure I’ll come back. Goodbye.”

Waverly tried to stop Nicole with no luck, she tried calling her a thousand times but she didn’t return any of her calls. Waverly just lost her best friend, maybe for the rest of her life.

-

It’s Waverly's wedding day, Waverly is standing next to her soon to be Wife, Rachel. And she can’t help but look into someone in the crowd, she’s looking For Nicole and she can’t find her, she’s gone. Her best friend, her soulmate is gone and she’s not coming back, Waverly tried so hard but Nicole isn’t a part of her life anymore. It’s over.


	2. after wedding day

Rachel, Waverly's Wife now, couldn’t help but notice how distracted she is. She seemed not completely focused on the wedding and it scared her, it made her overthink that maybe Waverly isn’t completely happy that she’s marrying her.

“Hey, baby, are you okay? Did I do anything wrong?” Rachel pulled Waverly aside and looked deep into her eyes to try and figure her out without any words. But no one read Waverly better than Nicole did, no one can replace her.

Waverly was scared by her wife words, what if she could know what’s going on inside her head? if she knows how much she cares for Nicole she’ll start yelling at her or think she’s not over her feelings for her. “can we talk about this later? Please babe? I’m good and I want to marry you so let’s focus on each other’s and the wedding please, I love you.”

Rachel just couldn't but worry, though she still wanted to enjoy this special day. She pulled Waverly back into the dance floor and went on with the rest of their night.

-

It's the morning after the wedding, Waverly woke up and looked at her wife smiling so happily that she is her wife now. How did she get this lucky? Rachel was there for her on the hardest days, when she was getting over Nicole, she was patient with her and gave her all the time she needs. Waverly spent some nights crying over Nicole and how she broke her heart, Rachel was there for her. When Waverly just needed someone to hold her, Rachel was there for her.

Yet, she was scared that one day Rachel would get tired of it, her trust issues and the fear that maybe one day her feelings for her will change. Some nights, Rachel treated her differently, it even seemed as if.. she's jealous? Some nights she was being so supportive of her, and other nights she just couldn't stand hearing about her, which resulted in her wife saying things like "can you please shut up? Come on Waverly, I need to stop hearing about her for one day." Waverly didn't say anything, she just sucked her feelings in and stopped talking about her, she didn't even try arguing, she hated arguing and always tried to prevent it from happening. Even though Rachel's reaction was bad, she didn't try to do anything about this and believed it won't happen again.

“Baby wake up,” Waverly said between kisses that she left all over her wife's face “my wifeeeeee” she sang it this time making a smile appear on Rachel's face. “hi wife.” Rachel kissed Waverly on the cheek because she didn’t get to brush her teeth yet.

“I love hearing you say this.” Waverly touched her wife's face so gently, one finger was on her lips that she was craving to kiss them but she remembered Rachel is not kissing anyone before she’ll brush her teeth, so Waverly stared into her eyes, her eyes shining as she looked back at her. Waverly settled on kissing the tip of Rachel's nose, making her scrunch her nose while a big smile appears on her face.

Waverly and Rachel kept on going with their special day after the wedding. Waverly has never been happier, she waited for her wedding day and the day later to come for a long time and she felt lucky that now to have Rachel, her wife.

-

The after wedding day included a lot of cuddles and cuddling, endless touches and of course, special sex because they just got married and it has to be different now that they are married? Right? Waverly enjoyed this day a lot but she still had someone else on her mind in some moments.

"babe, what are you thinking about? Is that Nicole again? Because I swear if you think of her again.. I don't know how long I can take this, it feels like you are not over her yet." Rachel raised her voice a little as she spoke to Waverly, which made her scared.

Waverly didn't know how to respond to this, she is about to cry which Rachel notices immediately "oh come on, you can't be crying over this again. If you cared about us you would've stopped thinking of her already. Do you not care about us?".

As hard as it was for Waverly to hear those words, she had to respond to Rachel without crying this time, "Rachel, of course I care, are you kidding me? If I didn't care about us, would I ask you to marry me? Would I still be here by your side?"

Rachel doubted some of Waverly's words "I try to believe you, Waverly, I do, but if you care about us as much as you say you do, you would've stopped thinking of Nicole already, so what if she is your best friend, she ditched you. Let her go."

"oh my god Rachel you don't get it, she was my best friend, yes, but me thinking about her doesn't say shit about my feelings for you. I can miss her, just as a friend." Waverly's brain was about to explode, she couldn't take this anymore, this was a conversation that happened so often and Waverly had no idea how to deal with it anymore. After all the words Waverly said this time, Rachel didn't even bother reacting, she left her alone, for now.

Waverly decided to call the only person she can count on right now, her sister Wynonna "Hey sis, can I come over to your place? I need to talk." Wynonna agreed right away, she'll always be there for her little sis.

-

Wynonna heard a knock on the door and immediately knew that it's her sister, as she opened the door she saw it's Waverly "baby girl, hi" she hugged her, the second her arms were wrapped around her sister she felt her starting to tear up. "hey hey, it's okay, I'm here Waves. Come inside with me, we can talk."

Waverly felt safe in her sister's arms but she couldn't form any words while crying, this day was too much for her to handle. "cry all you need, when you feel ready to talk, I'll listen." At those words, Waverly only held onto Wynonna more. "Wynonna... I miss Nicole and Rachel.. is.. she's always yelling at me to stop thinking of her. Thinking I still have feelings for Nicole, which I don't."

Wynonna was furious "she's what? This bitch is yelling at you? For what? I know how much you love Rachel and I remember how close you and Nicole were, you didn't tell me what happened that she's gone now but I can understand that it's hard to lose your best friend." Waverly decided on sharing what happened now that she stopped crying, Wynonna was looking to her eyes and just like that, she felt comfortable. "You know how I used to have feelings for Nicole, and we broke up because she didn't feel the same way?" Wynonna nodded and encouraged her to go on, "well, on the day when I was proposing to Rachel, Nicole was there helping me, and.. she told me that she has feelings for me. I told her it was too late, she left me alone and never talked to me again. She didn't even show up at my wedding which hurt me the most, I wanted her to be there for me."

Waverly's sister felt bad for her, she remembered how close Nicole and Waverly were. Their friendship is one of the most precious things and it hurt her to know that they are not in touch anymore, due to the fact that Nicole has feelings for Waverly, "but Waves, even when you were just friends you always said you would be happy for the other person if they will find someone, what made it so different for Nicole?"

"I have no idea, yet I still want to know what's going and Nicole won't answer any of my calls or texts, I don't want to lose her Wynonna. I miss her. She is my best friend and you know how much she means to me, I need her with me."

Wynonna had an idea, she didn't want to share it with Waverly now, she wanted it to work out first "baby girl, it's Nicole, I'm sure it's hard for her too that she's not talking to you. She has to come back, she's your best friend and it hurts my heart to know you're both hurting like this. Also, Rachel has no right to make you feel so shit about how you feel about Nicole, she's your wife and she's supposed to be there for you through the bad and good days. If this situation makes her doubt your feelings for her, she's insecure and there's a problem with her and not you."

Waverly hugged Wynonna, which startled her for a second but she reciprocated the hug and just held her tight. She didn't need any words from Waverly to realize that she listened and she appreciates her and what she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got more reactions than i thought i would, so i'm definitely going to continue writing this story. i never wrote any angst before this one so i hope i'm doing good??  
also, this is my first time that i created a character as well so i really want to know what you think of Waverly's wife, Rachel, let me know I'm really curious and well, it will help me a little in writing. thank you for reading this and i hope you're enjoying it x


	3. heartbreak is shit

Nicole was feeling too low to do anything. It's been two days since Waverly's wedding and it's not leaving her mind, she can't believe it's not her next to Waverly. She had a chance to be Waverly's girl but she fucked it up, just because she didn't feel the same way at the right time. Nicole knew that if it was a different time she could've been with Waverly and nothing hurts her more than this.

She tried to just be Waverly's friend but her feelings for Waverly are too strong, she wants her as more than a friend. Nicole wanted to be the one walking beside Waverly on the aisle, to get to kiss her and call her 'her wife'. She wants to be the one to spend the rest of life next to Waverly, She wants to wake up next to her best friend for the rest of her life.

Nicole is jealous of Rachel and how she gets to call Waverly her wife, how she can kiss her and hold her any time she wants, how she can make her feel so happy, how she can do special things for Waverly whenever she wants to. How she gets to sleep and wake up next to her, how she can call her on cute little nicknames and make Waverly's heart skip a bit each time, Nicole remembers the way Waverly smiles when she gets called on a cute nickname and her heart hurts a little knowing she's not the one to make Waverly smile like this.

Nicole takes her phone and looks for selfies with Waverly, as she scrolls through her phone, one particular picture catches her eye, it's a picture of Nicole and Waverly sitting next to each other that someone else took, Waverly is looking at Nicole and you can tell how she is in love with her just by the look. The redhead can't help but feel bad for not seeing it before, the look in her eyes, she was completely over heels in love with her and she wishes she felt the same way that exact day. Nicole remembers this day, they went on a date together and at this moment that the picture was taken, Waverly asked someone to take a picture of them, this was the day that Nicole realized how she doesn't feel the same way as her best friend and it terrified her to tell it to Waverly.

Suddenly Nicole's phone is ringing, Wynonna's name appears and she doesn't want to answer it, she's scared Waverly got something to do with it. However, she decided on answering it, she got no idea what Wynonna is up to. "hey Wynonna."

Wynonna is kinda excited to hear Nicole's voice, as much as she doesn't want to admit it. "Hey Nicole." She said while walking in her living room, pacing around and thinking of how to say what's going through her mind.

"What's up Wynonna? Why did you call me?" Nicole asked.  
"well, I was wondering if I come by to your place in a few minutes? I need to talk to you." Wynonna said, Nicole couldn't help but wonder what's going on, Wynonna only wants to see her in emergencies and when it comes to Waverly. It's not as if Nicole and Wynonna are close, but they are not so distanced either, they are friends and they just don't talk very often, the situation that's going on with Waverly made it worse as well.

"yeah sure, you can come anytime soon. Can you give me a hint on what we are going to talk about?" Nicole asked Wynonna, curious to know what is happening.  
Wynonna can't spill her secrets to Nicole yet, it will ruin her plan. "okay I'll be there in the next few minutes then. And no way Haught I'm not telling you shit, you can stay there for a little longer without knowing what's happening you'll be fine."

Nicole sighed out loud, sometimes she didn't even bother trying to understand Wynonna "oookay then earp, see you soon."

Wynonna was excited and nervous over meeting Nicole, she had no idea what will happen next yet, yes she had a plan but it wasn't finished and the only part that she got figured out for this plan is meeting up with Nicole. The rest of her plan will happen while she is with her, she got no idea how it's going to turn out. It can turn out good or it can turn out bad.

"See you soon Nicole." Wynonna said and hanged up the call. Before she hung up the call Nicole could sense that Wynonna is a little scared but before she was able to say anything about it, the call was over and she decided on letting it go.

-

Wynonna arrived at Nicole's place, she was about to knock on the door, yet she was terrified because she had no fucking idea what she is going to tell Nicole. All she knows is that she wants her to talk to Waverly, her little sister is heartbroken and it's all because of her old best friend.

Wynonna just barged inside Nicole's home, which startled the other girl and made her jump from where she is "god, Wynonna, you could knock. Fuck." Wynonna just shrugged in response to Nicole's words, she didn't care. "so, Haught, want to tell me why you broke my little sister's heart? She's broken because of you. You ruined her."

Nicole didn't really know how to react, she was in a bad place herself after what she's done and she believed that leaving Waverly will be the best choice. She had no idea how it will make Waverly feel, for once she decided to put herself first, however now she regrets it when she knows how bad it affected Waverly. "Wynonna there's so much that happened ever since we stopped talking that you have no idea about. It's more complicated than you think." Nicole said.

Now Wynonna was curious to know what's been going on between these two before "I know that a lot is happening behind closed doors. but Nicole, fuck, you two were so close and you just left in a day, wasn't it hard for you as well or are you just heartless? You know Waverly better than anyone else, you know how she feels about you. You just ended things without explaining anything, don't you think it's rude to just do that?" Wynonna was furious and she tried not too let it out too much on the other girl, she still had a lot to talk with her about. She came by to sit next to Nicole.

"of course it was hard for me, nothing is the same for me without Waverly." Nicole was about to say more but she was interrupted by Wynonna "then why the fuck did you leave?". The redhead was starting to get annoyed but she decided on still keeping this conversation going, just for the little chance that she'll know from the other girl how her old best friend is feeling, she misses her more than anything.

"because, I don't know if you have any fucking idea Wynonna but I have feelings for Waverly, do you think it's easy for me to know that my best friend is married to someone that isn't me? Do you think I'm happy with the fact that I can't have her the way that I want her? No, it hurts me, it hurts me to know she doesn't feel the same way, god, Earp, you got no idea how much it hurts me. I miss her more than anything but knowing how happy Rachel makes her and knowing I could be that person instead if I just felt a different way at the right time breaks my heart. I can't just be her friend, I can't do it." Nicole started crying and Wynonna didn't know what to do, she went for a little hug and held her close "I'm sorry Nicole, I didn't have any idea how hard it is for you. It's hard for Waverly as well though, I think that maybe you just need time to figure out your feelings and that's what my little sister is doing too. It just sucks that you're both hurting a lot through it. But I'm here and you can talk to me, feelings are complicated and I can't imagine how it feels to see the love of your life right there being with someone else." Wynonna felt so bad for both of them, she had no idea what to do, she just knew that Waverly and Nicole need to be in each other lives in some way.

"Thanks Earp, I appreciate it," Nicole cleaned up her tears as she talked to the other girl "I don't know how to deal with those feelings though and I do want to talk to Waverly but I'm terrified that if we will talk again my feelings will only grow stronger."

Wynonna said "it's okay Nicole, your feelings are okay. I will try to talk to Waverly about you and how you're feeling since you can't say it to her right now. Just know that it might take some time, yet, Waverly loves you, she cares about you so much and all she wants is just to have an honest conversation with you. Also, I'm sorry for attacking you like this when I got inside, you know how I get when it comes to people I care about."

Nicole cracked a little smile and said "thank you again. I don't know what to say other than how much I appreciate the fact that you're going to try to help me, and Waverly too. Just please tell your little sister that I do care about her, a lot, and I would never want to hurt her."

"I know Haught, I know." Wynonna said as she got up from the sofa and went to the door, "see you soon, thank you for sharing everything with me."

And just like that, Wynonna was on the way to Waverly's place after she texted her to find out if she's home.

Wynonna knew that Waverly isn’t home alone currently and that Rachel is there too, which isn’t something she was happy about after what her little sister told her just a few days ago, her wife is yelling at her?? For what she feels? Wynonna just thought that it’s wrong.

Now that Wynonna arrived at Waverly's place, she turned the car to parking mode and closed it as she turned off the engine. Just as she left the car, she texted her sister to come to open the door for her, she didn’t even have to wait because Waverly came right away and greeted her with a hug. Wynonna was surprised at the sudden contact, she didn’t hug her sister back but patted her in the back, sometimes Wynonna doesn’t understand how Waverly is so full of energy and this affectionate, but that’s Waverly and that’s how she is.

“Hey little sis” Wynonna walked with Waverly inside to the living room, she greeted Rachel as well. Rachel only waved back at her which was fine by her because Wynonna didn’t care enough to talk to her. “I need to talk to you alone, let’s go to your room or something?” Wynonna asked Waverly. “yeah sure, let’s go.” Waverly showed Wynonna to her guest room, her room looked too messy so she prefers on going there instead.

“So what’s up? What do you want to talk about?” Waverly was curious to know what’s going on, especially since Wynonna asked her to talk in private.

Wynonna took a deep breath as she was about to start talking “I talked to Nicole.” Waverly was shocked “you what?”.

“I talked to Nicole, Waverly, exactly what you heard. She’s hurting just as much as you did. Her decision to not talk to you wasn’t easy, she still cares about you a lot and the last thing she wants to do is hurt you. She just needs some time to figure out her feelings, she loves you Waves and you can’t blame her for what she feels.”

Waverly didn’t know what to say, hearing how much Nicole cares about her was something that she had a hard time believing “if she loves and cares about so much then why the fuck did she leave? Why did she stop answering my phone calls and texts? This hurts more than anything.”

Wynonna hated how much her sister is hurting too but she had to say this “Waverly, she’s in love with you, don’t you get it? She’s having a hard time staying only your friend when you’re right there marrying someone else. Try to be a little more understanding and give her time.”

Waverly was feeling bad for being so hard on Nicole, however, she couldn’t let go of the girl that easily “I.. I don’t know how to react to this, I do feel bad in some way but I just want to talk to her Wynonna. I can’t lose her, you know it. I’ll give her time, there’s not much I can take though, she is my best friend, my soulmate. I can’t understand her feelings and I know that, I just want to know what to do so she won’t leave me.”

Wynonna took Waverly's hand and held her tight “sis, I’m not going to let her leave you, ever, that’s on me. You two are meant to be in each other's lives in some way, doesn’t matter how. You are The Waverly and Nicole. I will try to make her talk to you, but it’s not going to be easy Waves. She’s feeling really low ever since this all situation happened. Do you promise do be patient with her?”

Waverly said “Thank you, I know that usually you hated Nicole, seeing you saying this and trying to make things right means a lot. I promise to be patient with her, just tell her that I miss her, that’s all I want.”

Wynonna left Waverly's hand and went for a hug instead, “I will.” Waverly sighed and she knew that from here, things might be looking up, even if it’ll take a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! thank you for reading another chapter. i'm curious to know what you all think about this, so please reply if you want about what you think?. if you want you can hit me up on twitter any time @AphroditeWyn and we can talk about this fic, i love hearing the reader's thoughts on this.


	4. don't do anything stupid

Waverly can't stop thinking of what her sister told her, the fact that Nicole still thinks and cares about her was something that she didn't believe. Nicole was the one to stop things between them and on the day when she said goodbye, it seemed as if she meant goodbye to last forever.

Even though she heard from her sister how Nicole is doing, she couldn't help but wonder how she really is feeling, how her day is going, does she cry sometimes at night because she misses her? No there's no way, that's stupid, why would she cry over her? She has better things to worry about and Waverly doesn't think that she's that important that she's worth crying over.  
Waverly also wonders if Nicole thinks of her a lot and if she has little moments through the day where she does things and thinks of her because Waverly does have moments like this where things remind her of Nicole, she misses her best friend.

Waverly's train of thoughts is interrupted once Rachel closes the door of their place, as she sees her, she runs to hug her and asks her "hey my love, how was your day? I missed you." Suddenly Rachel's expression changes and it scares Waverly "oh, now you care about how I'm feeling? And not that Nicole girl? After all this time that I had to hear so much about her, you suddenly care?"

Waverly can't believe the words that she just heard coming out of her wife's mouth, what did she ever do wrong to deserve this kind of treatment from the person she trusts the most? These words hurt her and she's scared of even answering Rachel's question, but she had to defend herself.

"Seriously Rachel? Do You think that I don't care about you? Of course I do, you're my wife, we live together, I was the one to propose to you did you forget that?". Rachel just rolled her eyes back at Waverly, "Waverly.. you know that's not what I meant, I always hear you talking about Nicole and as much as I try to be supportive, some days it feels like you care about her more, doesn't matter how often you speak of her. On my side it feels different."

Rachel looks into her wife's eyes and as hard as she tries to understand what's going on with her just by looking through them, she can't. Then, Waverly finally talks back "I never wanted to make you feel like I care about you less Rachel, ever. I'm yours, you know I'm always all about you. I feel like you read the way I'm talking about Nicole as if I have feelings for her, and god, I don't, I truly don't, I only have eyes for you my love, what do I need to do to prove it?".

Rachel takes the time to think and she says, "stop thinking of Nicole, that's all I want." Waverly just gets mad at her response, she can't just stop thinking of her best friend, she spent years of her life with her and she made her the person she is today. "are you kidding me? Really? Do you think I can stop thinking of her just like that? After all these years that I know her?" Waverly raises her voice a little and that's when Rachel can't hear anything from Waverly anymore "really? You're still talking about how you spent years with her and how much it's hard to let her go? Maybe for once try to think of me Waverly, come on, you're talking about her sometimes as if she was the greatest thing to happen to you. Come back to me when you actually give a fuck about me and not her okay? You can sleep on the couch tonight for all I care."

Waverly doesn't know how to react to this, she feels like she just ruined everything with Rachel, she inches closer to her wife, puts her hand on her cheek and in response Rachel flinches away to her touch. "you want me to spend the night alone? Did you really mean it?" Waverly asks as she tries to get Rachel to look at her, "yes, I did." In response Waverly takes some things with her and walks to the door, just as she is about to leave, she says "thank you for making me feel like the worst person tonight Rachel, thanks." Waverly shuts the door loudly and later takes her car to Wynonna's place after she made sure that she is home.

While driving Waverly can't help but overthink the conversation she had with Rachel, what does that mean about their relationship? Waverly can understand the fact that she wants to hear less about Nicole and she works on it, she barely speaks of Nicole now. Waverly always does everything so that Rachel will feel appreciated and loved by her, she tells her how much she loves her often, she spoils her when she knows that her wife needs her.

Waverly wants to prove to Rachel how much she means to her, she never loved anyone the way that she loves her. However, after this conversation, she is hurt, she can't stop thinking that Rachel's feelings for her changed, what if she fucked things up by talking about Nicole? What if she thinks that her feelings for her are gone now? What if Rachel doesn't see her the same way anymore as she used to?.

The thing that hurt Waverly the most is when she told her to sleep somewhere else and not spend the night with her, after a long day everything that she wants is to just be cuddled up in bed with the love of her life. But tonight she can't do that, not when Rachel isn't willing to listen to everything that she says.

Some days, it feels to Waverly as if her wife, the one she loves the most, don't care about her feelings, as if she puts her feelings first. How can Waverly change the way things are with her wife when she isn't willing to listen? She wants to do something, she tries so hard but this isn't going to work out unless both sides are going to do something.

Waverly has no idea how to handle this mess.

-

Once Waverly leaves their apartment, Rachel crushes and breaks down crying on the floor. As much as she hated letting Waverly go sleep somewhere else for tonight she had to have some time alone.

There are many reasons why Rachel is so insecure about her relationship with Waverly, why she acts the way she does. She was in many relationships where she's been treated badly, and now that she is with Waverly, everything changed, she got the most perfect girl in the world to be her wife, she is the luckiest girl in the world.

However, when Waverly spoke about Nicole sometimes, about how she left her, she saw the way her eyes are sparkling when she speaks of her, she can't believe Waverly when she says that her feelings for Nicole are gone. Rachel believes that Waverly needs some time to think of her feelings, she knows that she needs time that's for sure, everything is complicated.

For some time now, Rachel told to Waverly's and her's friend, Rosita, about what's been going on with Waverly, and they grew close, some people might say that they got too close, spending some time after work together, when Rachel came back home late it was mostly because she spent time with Rosita. Nothing happened between them, they just became close friends, Waverly doesn't know anything about it. Rosita and Waverly weren't in touch for a while, mostly since Nicole and Waverly spent a lot of time with her when they were still together and once Nicole and Waverly stopped talking Rosita and Waverly stopped hanging out.

Rachel doesn't know how to tell Waverly that she is so close to Rosita, she knows that Waverly will make a scene out of it and mention Nicole, god, she is so tired of the arguments about her. She wants Nicole gone from Waverly's life, it hurts for Rachel to know that Waverly is hurting, even though it doesn't seem this way, it just hurts to hear about Nicole when it's known that just a while ago Waverly had such deep feelings for her. Waverly has Rachel, so why can't she put her focus on her and that's all? That's one of the reasons why it's so hard for Rachel to believe that Waverly doesn't have feelings for Nicole anymore.

There was a time in Rachel's life that a girl she was in a serious relationship with for years cheated on her, since then she has trust issues about her relationship with anyone, what if Waverly will do something similar? It's not so hard to believe that when Waverly speaks of Nicole that often, with the way she speaks about her, she doesn't want to believe that but she can't help it. She doesn't want her current relationship to go bad, not this time. She's been hurting for some time now though and she can't help but feel bad most of the time with Waverly.

After crying for some time now on the floor, Rachel decided to call Rosita to come over and spend the night with her and not all alone, only Rosita can make her feel better. Rosita said yes immediately, while waiting Rachel grabbed a bottle of beer and finished it in just a few minutes, already feeling a little tipsy because of the high percentage of alcohol in the drink.

While Rachel was sitting in her living room, the door of the apartment suddenly opened, Rosita was at the door and immediately ran to Rachel and hugged her tight, she noticed that Rachel is already a little tipsy and she made herself a mental note to keep an eye of how much her friend is drinking.

"rosieeeee babyyy hiii you're here," Rachel said as she struggled to keep her balance while Rosita hugged her, Rachel kissed Rosita's cheek and the other girl pulled away immediately. "you okay Rache?" Rosita asked as she took Rachel's hand to sit on the couch, where she'll be more stable. "yes I am good thankssss." Rosita didn't do much but just nodding, she knew that she can't do too much to help support her, so she just decided on taking Rachel to her bedroom and help her change her clothes before she'll get some sleep. So she wouldn't do anything stupid.

While Rosita took Rachel to her bedroom, Rachel laid on her bed while Rosita was about to help her take off her shirt, Rachel put her arm on the other girl back and made her get a little closer to her, Rachel looked at the lips of the girl above her and then her eyes.

Suddenly Rosita felt Rachel lips on hers and before she had a chance to back away, Rachel only held her tighter and didn't give her the chance to let her go. Rosita used her arms to push Rachel away which made her response "noo this was fun why did you stop?", Rosita couldn't believe what just happened, Rachel is in a very committed relationship, she doesn't care about cheating just like that while it's obvious that Waverly loves her more than she sees.

"Rachel, this wasn't fun, are you kidding me? You're married, Waverly LOVES you can’t you see it? You're seriously risking everything this fast? The fact that you're drunk doesn't give you consent to do this, ever." Rosita was raging and she isn't going to let what happened slide when she knows Waverly and doesn’t want to ruin everything for her.

"Oh come on don't ruin the fun, Waverly doesn't give a shit about me anyways, all she ever talks about is her Nicole, Nicole this, Nicole that," Rachel talks as if she is imitating Waverly "there is a reason that she's not here right now, don't you think?" She slurs on her words "Waverly needs to figure herself out, whatever the fuck is going on with her, by herself."

Rosita doesn't know how to react to this, Rachel is speaking nonsense that she can't even believe, she is sure Waverly will never do something bad for someone that close to her, especially her wife. Even though Waverly and Rosita didn't talk in a very long time, she knows the girl, she knows that if she is talking about someone and if she is talking about Nicole this much, there's a reason.  
She doesn’t have any idea what's going on, yet now with everything that she heard, she wants to hear it all from Waverly's point of view. But the thing that bothers her the most is, how is she going to reach out to the other girl? They stopped talking years ago, and now that Rachel kissed her, this is something that should keep her away from her, as farther away as possible.

However, Rosita didn't kiss her back, she pushed her away the moment she could, she had a hard time letting her go because Rachel held her even closer and put her arms on her back, but she didn't want this. She never wanted to be someone to stand in between someone else's marriage, she didn't want to be the one to fuck things up, especially not with her old best friend and her recent one. How can she let the fact that it happened just get out of her mind? She can't, she never will be able to.

Rosita decided to leave now and not take care of Rachel anymore, she doesn't deserve this, yes she is a drunk mess but she can't be around her anymore after what the girl has done to her, how is she going to survive seeing her at work from now on? If it was up to her she would've just disappeared from Rachel's life. "Bye Rachel." Just as Rosita left the room, she could hear her "so called friend Rachel" trying to talk to her and call her to stay, she didn't care about her now though because she just got to the door and disappeared as quickly as possible from the house and farther away as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i know it's been a while since i posted an update, but i'm currently on exams season and i don't have that much spare time to write updates. But i really wanted to keep the story going because this chapter was something i thought of for a while, i know the chapter is short but it's mostly for the cliff hanger, yes i love doing it a lot and i love keeping everyone waiting, not sorry about it haha. However, i do hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think, i would really appreciate any comment on this and i want to know how you feel. so thank you for reading this story :) and again, you can come to talk to me about the story on twitter @AphroditeWyn anytime, i'm nice i promise (i'm also an awkward bean)


	5. sisters

Waverly made it to her sister's place, she tried hard to not cry while she drove, but it was a hard task after the fight she had with Rachel. She's hurt, she has no idea what to do with herself now. Rachel's words hurt her more than she thought they will, they made her second guess the way her wife feels about her.

After leaving the car and locking it, Waverly made it to the door of Wynonna's place. She had a few moments of second-guessing if she should open the door or leave and not tell nothing to Wynonna. However, Waverly knew that she can't keep her feelings inside, she had to tell someone about her feelings and what happened tonight, she made the choice of telling Wynonna what's going on because she trusts her.

Waverly opened the door and was greeted by Wynonna immediately, she hugged her tight and didn't let go for a minute or two, Waverly was shocked by the sudden hug but didn't let go of the hug that easily, because she needed it more than she thought.

"Hey, you okay baby girl? You sounded hurt on the phone and then rushed in to get her." Wynonna asked worryingly, she can tell by the sound of Waverly's voice how she is feeling, it's just a skill she developed as her sister. "No, I had a huge fight with Rachel, she told me to stop thinking of Nicole, as if that's an easy thing to do and to spend the night anywhere else but with her, I preferred staying at your place and not on the couch all alone." Waverly almost teared up while she spoke.

"what is going on with this bitch? That's not the first time you are coming to tell me about something like this, why does she keep doing it? Why does she care so much for fuck's sake? You are married to HER, not to another woman, it just sounds like she is insecure if she cares this much." Wynonna was shocked by what she heard, she couldn't believe how the so-called wife of her sister is treating her, she is sure that things like this make Waverly close herself to Rachel and not want to share things with her as much as she used to. "I don't know Wynonna, she.. she.." Waverly started crying and at that moment Wynonna only took her sister closer to her arms as they were sitting on the couch in the living room "I'm here Waverly, it's okay, breathe, you can tell me anything, I'm here." These words from Wynonna made Waverly feel safe, so she talked again even though she felt the tears down her face. "She said things and made it seem like I don't care about her and all I care about is Nicole, and you know that's not true Wynonna, you know how much I care about Rachel, you know how much I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, except that I don't know what to do with this situation now. I keep trying to show her how much I care and love her but she isn't willing to listen to me. She only shuts me off, I feel useless, I feel like nothing I say matters, I just want to shout to her how much I love her but she doesn't listen, she doesn't care. All she ever says is that I should let go of Nicole, I don't talk about her as much as she makes it seem, I barely do, I just mention something little about Nicole that has to do with nothing about how much I miss her, just a memory of Nicole and I, and she will lush out on me. What the fuck am I supposed to do?"

Wynonna had to take a little time to process all that she heard, seeing that it was a lot to take in. She didn't know Rachel well enough to know how she treats Waverly, Wynonna doesn’t have any idea what's going on behind closed doors. However, lately, every time that she hears her sister talking about her relationship with Rachel, she only hears how badly she's treating her, seeing Waverly this hurt makes Wynonna mad, her sister is the last person on this earth that deserves to be treated this way.

"Sis, if she doesn't listen to you then maybe I should put some sense into her stupid little brain, I know how much you love her Waverly, I know how much you care about her, I wish I could just make her stop treating you like this because you don't deserve this, to me it seems as if she is seriously insecure about how close Nicole and you were before, you basically grew up together. Maybe she is jealous too, not that this justifies the way she treats you, okay? But that might be a reason too. I just really really don't want you to get hurt again, seeing you like this pains me too and I want to help you. I think I might have a talk with Rachel, I don't care how much she hates me and if she even wants me around, I just can't let you keep going through this pain. I will have to make her listen to what I have to say whether she wants it or not, she has to. She can't keep treating you like this." Wynonna was pissed and it showed, she didn't care though, she has to make Rachel listen and see that not everything in this world revolves around her, Rachel can't let her insecurities hurt Waverly this much, she is her wife, she is supposed to be there and listen to her, even to the things she doesn’t want to, and even if she hears something she doesn’t like, she needs to communicate with her wife about how she is feeling. That's the only way to keep Waverly in her life.

Waverly is very upset, she doesn't know how to handle this, she is thankful that she got her sister by her side though, even though she didn't want her to try so hard for her. "Wynonna, you shouldn’t do all that for me, I mean I appreciate it and you a lot but you don't have to go through this mess all by yourself. I'll just have to go through this on my own, you don't need to try this hard for me." Wynonna shut her sister off immediately after hearing these words "hey, Waverly, whether you like it or not, I am going to talk to her, because I'm tired of seeing you crying over her after you try so hard to just show her how you feel. I know she just needs someone to hit her with the truth right now and I have no trouble being that one person that will do it. I know you want to handle things on your own, and I know how much you don't like it when other people care for you and do things to help you, but this time, let me do it, okay? For me, not for you, okay? I want to be here for you."

Waverly sighed and said "Okay, do whatever you need to do, but please don't be too hard on her." Wynonna has no idea what she is going to do with Rachel, but all she knows so far is that it's not going to be easy, she didn't care though because it's for her sister and it's worth it. "don't tell me how to handle this Waverly, I'll do what I need to do, it will be okay, I promise. just give me time to figure it out." Wynonna said.

Wynonna wanted to distract Waverly from everything that's going on for her back home. When Wynonna got the call from her sister and heard what's going on she ordered pizza for the both of them so it'll arrive once Waverly is at her place, she wanted to watch a movie or a TV show they both enjoy together, doesn't matter which one.

The doorbell rang and it startled Waverly for a second because she didn't have any idea what is going on, Wynonna went to the door since she knew it was the Pizza she ordered, once she got it, she saw Waverly giving her a look "oh yeah so I ordered pizza for us once you said you are coming over, it's your favorite one, I just thought it'll be nice to have a good dinner while watching a movie or something together, you can't say no though because I already have the pizza right here." Wynonna said.  
Waverly just laughed in return, she loved the way Wynonna knows the way to her heart through food. "alright fine let's do it, I'm kind of in a need of something to do other than just having those thoughts about Rachel, and do you have any show in mind to watch? I'm not in a mood for a movie." Waverly said.

Wynonna had something in mind, a show that will make them both smile, "let's watch One day at a time on Netflix, what do you think? It'll make you happier for sure." Wynonna said and smirked, she always enjoyed this show and she knows Waverly does too, the presentation on this show is one of the best things about it, she knows her sister relates to Elena as well, she made it easier for Waverly to accept herself the way she is when she struggled to do it.

"I love this show yes!! Let's watch it." Waverly said. Wynonna turned on the TV immediately and put the show, while it played she sat on the couch and told her sister to come and sit right beside her so she can hold her when they are watching the show, yes it's a surprise Wynonna can be this soft but when it comes to Waverly and people she cares about in general, she will probably be the softest person you know. And she wants to be there for her sister, even if it's just by spending a little time with her, being a distraction for an hour or two.

Waverly sat up and opened their pizza tray that was on the table, she offered Wynonna a piece too, they ate together and enjoyed the show. Wynonna was happy to see how Waverly laughed, that's all she wanted to do for her sister today.

An hour or two passed, the sisters finished their pizza, after about three or four episodes of One day at a time, Waverly fell asleep slowly and Wynonna noticed so she let her sleep on her shoulder for a few minutes because she seemed comfortable like that, she was peaceful for once. Once Waverly drifted to sleep, Wynonna backed away from Waverly and let her sleep on the couch, she brought a comfortable pillow and a blanket so she can cover her sister with it.

Wynonna looked at Waverly and smiled, but at the same time her heart broke, she remembered everything that happened today and how she needs to talk to Rachel, But for now, she can let this go.  
Wynonna went to her room, finished her usual night routine and went to sleep, she can think of her what to do with Rachel tomorrow, tomorrow is a new day, she doesn't want to bring this more attention today.

Wynonna wishes things weren't this hard for Waverly, she wishes her sister didn't struggle this much with the person that's supposed to be the closest to her, her wife.  
Wynonna never liked Rachel, yet she knew how happy Waverly was so she let Waverly stick with her, she never actually got to have a deep conversation with her sister's wife, she never got to truly know her.

As hard as it is going to be to talk with the person that hurt Waverly the most, Wynonna knew she has to do it, so that's what she is going to do. Tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, hope you're doing alright wherever you are. if you enjoyed this chapter, let me know :)  
and do you have any idea of how Wynonna will approach Rachel? tell me, i'm really curious to know what you think


	6. planning

Wynonna woke up by her alarm and groaned, she remembered her plans for today with meeting Rachel, not completely sure how ready she is to do it. But she had to, she had no other choice.  
Waverly is Wynonna's priority, always, and whatever she can do, she will be there for her sister.

Wynonna got out of bed, went to the restroom to start her morning, she brushed her teeth, and finished her morning routine.  
Once she was done, Wynonna had to get some coffee to fully function, she can't start her morning without it. She took her sweet time drinking it, almost moaned at the taste of the coffee, Wynonna couldn’t help it though, coffee is her favorite drink.

'Shit' Wynonna said under her breath when she finished her coffee and remembered why she woke up a little earlier this morning, she had to get some groceries at the supermarket because her fridge is a little empty lately, she neglected it for a few days now.

-

Wynonna arrived at the supermarket and picked up some of the things she wrote on her list.  
Suddenly she noticed someone a little familiar at the supermarket, it's her sister's old friend, Rosita, and she had no idea if she should approach her, but before she had a chance to decide, Rosita already came to her.

"Wynonna, Hi! It's Rosita, Waverly's old friend, do you remember me?" she asked while she felt judged by Wynonna's eyes, intimidated.  
"Oh yes hi Rosita, I do remember you, you were one of my sister's closest friends, till Nicole and she broke up, is there a chance you're in touch with Nicole since that happened?" Wynonna knew she might be asking too much, and that it wasn't much of her business, yet she didn't care about it, the more she knows the more she can do to save Waverly's and Nicole's friendship.

Rosita was taken aback by what she just heard, she didn't expect Wynonna to ask her something like that, not that quickly. however, she knew Wynonna can be very blunt sometimes so it wasn't really a surprise.  
"no I'm not in touch with Nicole, when the breakup happened I was there as a shoulder to cry on for Waverly for a little time and I grew into disliking her a little." Rosita said.  
Wynonna was upset to hear that she isn't in touch with Nicole, she really wanted another person point of view, so she can know more things about the way the other girl feels, she just wants things to be okay again with Waverly and her.

Wynonna didn't know what to say without making it all about Waverly and spilling what's going on with her wife Rachel as well. "yeah that time was hard… when the breakup happened. I'm glad Waverly found her wife though, I heard you're actually a friend of Rachel as well because you work together, right?" She said and could tell something happened inside Rosita's mind, it made her think she knows things, more than she should.

Wynonna was actually right though, Rosita's mind is a mess, she can't help but think of what happened the other night with Rachel, the way she ruined everything, and how bad it is. She can't let her know what happened, no way, this will ruin the chances of being a friend of Waverly again. Fuck, Rosita felt so bad, she just wanted to bury herself inside the ground now.  
"oh uh yeah we work together, she always talks about how much she loves Waverly, they are a sweet couple." While Rosita said this she felt bad for the lie but she had to, she knows how hard it is for Rachel in the relationship. But She knows nothing about Waverly's side and that's something she needs to take care of, or things will go bad and the truth about what happened the other night will come out somehow.

Wynonna let out a little laugh "she says that? Uh okay… I can't really see how much she actually loves Waverly with the way she treats her but okay.." she said.

"What is she doing to her? Because I'm only seeing the loving side of the relationship." Rosita said. She had to lie this time, she couldn't say her friend just cheated on her wife with herself, she still didn't comprehend that it happened.

And well, Wynonna had a lot to say but she couldn't spill all the truth too right away, she couldn't just trash Rachel, as much she would like to. A lot happened inside her mind but she had to keep it down. She thought about how much Rachel's friend know if she reacted this way to what she said.

Wynonna said "all I can say to you without spilling too much tea here is that my little sister ran to me endless times while crying over something that her stupid wife done."

Rosita wasn't completely shocked to know that because after Rachel kissed her, Rachel said a lot of drunk thoughts that seemed like lies, the repeated words were "I don't even care about the way Waverly feels anymore, I'm tired of this mess." These words clearly showed that Rachel doesn't mind hurting her wife.

"Fuck I'm sorry Wynonna, I don't know what to say. Rachel doesn't share too much about her relationship." Rosita said.  
Wynonna laughed and said "Of course this girl will not share anything about the relationship with you when she is kicking her wife out of their own house. Shit I shared too much."

"I… Wynonna. I was there with Rachel the night she kicked Waverly out." Rosita said which made Wynonna react immediately "are you fucking kidding me? did this bitch say anything about Waverly or was she too drunk off her mind for that?

Rosita doubted how much she could share but she only said "Rachel said that Waverly talked about Nicole a lot, that's what I remember most clearly." Wynonna let out a little snort and then she said "come on Rosita, we both know how close Nicole and Waverly were, if you lost someone so close to your heart you would be sad too right? Especially when that someone decided one day that they let you go without even giving you a heads up. Rachel should've supported her wife when it comes to this issue, she should understand that Waverly's feelings matter, the fact that she is insecure doesn't need to affect Waverly and her relationship so much."

Rosita said "yeah of course I would be sad too and I remember Nicole and Waverly, I will never forget their relationship and friendship, I'm honestly sad that they don't talk anymore."

Wynonna had a great idea and she presented it to the other girl "this might sound crazy but, want to help me on my mission of getting Waverly and Nicole to talk again? I know you didn't talk to both of them in a while but I'm sure having another person point of view in this situation will help… and you might get a lot more truth from Rachel than I'll be able to."

Rosita was scared to say yes but at the same time she knew that she had to say yes, the fact that Rachel kissed her made her dislike her and now she was didn't mind to do something behind her back. "alright that was super unexpected, but you know what? I am all in." she said.

"alright save your number on my phone then and you'll get a text from me for an update." Wynonna said as she handed Rosita her phone. While this crazy accidental meeting between the two happened, somehow the girl knew something good is about to come out of that. That's all she hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i'm back with an update after a long time of no inspiration and a lot of college exams. thank you for still sticking with me it's appreciated.  
i hope you enjoyed this chapter :) what do you think Rosita's and Wynonna's plan is? do you have any idea in your mind? let me know what you think!


	7. can you keep a secret?

Waverly came back to her place with Rachel in the morning, after the night she spent at Wynonna's place, she was terrified to come back though she had to, she had to face Rachel after the fight they had.

Once Waverly got inside the house, she noticed how messy the house is, there were some bottles of alcohol on the counter of the kitchen and also in the living room. She guessed Rachel drank alcohol after the fight they had, anything besides dealing with her emotions maturely and having an honest conversation with her wife.

She looked for Rachel for a few minutes and eventually found her sleeping on her bed, she looked peaceful, which was something Waverly hasn't seen in a while. She knew that she has to talk to her and couldn't do it any other day, but she was afraid of her own wife. Sadly, Waverly got so used to being hurt by Rachel.

Waverly came back downstairs to sit down on the couch for a bit and to figure out a plan on how to talk to Rachel.  
Suddenly she heard a knock on the entrance door, she was confused, who would come to her home at this time in the afternoon? She looked through the peephole in the entrance door and was surprised to see how Wynonna stood there, later she opened the door quietly, scared to wake up her wife.

Wynonna immediately hugged Waverly, which made her stumble back a little. Waverly asked "why the hell are you here sis?" the confusion was seen on her face.  
Wynonna chuckled "I decided to surprise you at home after I went supermarket this morning, and also remember how I said I'll talk to Rachel? I thought it's the right time to do it, while everything is still fresh from last night, you can obviously still see the bottles on the floor which only shows how fucked up Rachel is." She said.

"I.. Wynonna please don't be too harsh on her. I don't want drama." Waverly said. Wynonna on the other hand didn't mind the drama, she didn't mind being brutally honest to someone, especially Rachel. "Don't worry sis. I got this. Drama is bound to happen any day now, I'm only making it come faster." Wynonna said.

Waverly wasn't in the mood to fight with her sister about this. She let Wynonna do whatever she wants to, she was tired of this all situation with Rachel anyways. "ok. Fine. Do whatever you want Wynonna." She said.

"Wait baby girl are you okay? Your tone told me otherwise." Wynonna said. She can sense it whenever her sister mood changes, the different tone and approach.  
"Yeah I'm fine, a little exhausted from these fights with Rachel and I-" Wynonna hugged Waverly which caused her to be quiet. It hurt Wynonna to hear these words, to know that the person she cares about the most isn't doing okay.

"I'm here for you, we will get through this together okay? And one day it will not hurt as much" Wynonna said.

"okay. Thank you" Waverly said and smiled at her sister, holding onto her hug tighter.

-

An hour or two passed by, no sign of Rachel, she was still asleep and Wynonna got tired of the suspense. That's exactly when she decided to take action and not sit around anymore.

Wynonna knew Waverly's home pretty well, she used the excuse of going to the restroom, to actually go to the room of Rachel and Waverly. She knew how pissed Rachel is about to get the second she sees her face, still, she didn't care.

Wynonna walked inside the room, she saw Rachel stretched all over the entire bed. She didn't have a clue how to approach Rachel, although, she had to. She got closer to Rachel and she heard her mumbling through her sleep, Rachel's voice was higher than a whisper, yet lower than her regular tone "Rosita no, stay right here."

After she heard Rachel, Wynonna thought of all the possibilities of what happened last night, they are endless. Rosita didn't tell her what exactly went down, she only told Wynonna that they met up, Rachel was drunk and that was it. What if Rachel acted towards Rosita as more than a friend, Wynonna hoped this didn't happen, however, she knew how much of a bad person Rachel is. It wouldn't be a surprise to her if that's true.

Wynonna was snapped out her of her thoughts by Rachel calling out to her "Wynonna? What the fuck are you doing here?" She said.  
Wynonna's head tried to think of a response, except it was blank from any words, she planned this moment for a while but she still panicked.  
Rachel was shaking, her jaw clenching, she yelled at Wynonna, asking her again why is she in her room. That's the last person she wanted to see when she wakes up.

"I need to talk to you. Rachel." Wynonna said and she could feel her heartbeat increasing every second, she could barely focus on this conversation and her hands were shaking. She didn't react well to yelling, by anyone.

Wynonna had to face Rachel, she had no other choice, she slowly took deep breathes and told herself that this moment will pass and why it's so important to not give in to her fear.

"about what? What the fuck do you want from me? why are you in my room?" Rachel said.

"I need to talk to you about my sister Waverly and last night, you broke her, do you have any idea how much you hurt her? She told me about how often you two fight." Wynonna said.  
Rachel rolled her eyes "can't your little sister come talk to me by herself? Is she scared of me or something?" she said.

Wynonna sighed, "Fuck off Rachel, she isn't scared of you. The only reason I am the one talking to you now is that you clearly didn't care about any word Waverly ever said to you."  
Rachel got out of her bed and slowly walked towards Wynonna, she walked to close that they were now facing each other's and they could both feel the other person breathe. Rachel could see Wynonna's annoyance at her.

"I can't keep listening to your fragile sister talk about her friend Nicole, I don't give a shit." Rachel said and backed away from Wynonna.  
Wynonna decided to not give in to Rachel's little game, she knew that every word she says will fly by Rachel. So she decided to speak of something else.

"I saw your friend Rosita yesterday... She seemed like she hid something from when you two met the other night." Wynonna said.  
Rachel's eye contact shifted from Wynonna to anything else in the room, she shut her mouth tightly and looked down on the floor.

Wynonna remembers how she was suspicious of Rosita the day that she met her, the way Rachel reacted to everything she said confirmed the fact that something big happened that night. A secret that could change everything.

"Rosita? Seriously? Out of all people in the world you met her." Rachel said.  
"Yes, Rosita, why? Is there any problem? You seem.. anxious." Wynonna said as she eyed Rachel, her body shows signs of anxiety, arms shaking, very fast breathing.

Rachel didn't know what to do, she hates the fact that Wynonna saw how anxious she is. Rachel always had troubles with anxiety, she can't keep secrets inside for a long time, it will come out of her eventually, all that matters is to who and when.  
She decided to keep her secret hidden. "No Wynonna I am fine, my hands started shaking for no reason. Nothing to look into." Rachel said.

Wynonna could sense that Rachel lied, she knew this girl way too well.  
"Seriously, I can tell that you are bullshitting me. these very visible signs of anxiety showed exactly after I mentioned Rosita, no coincidence here." She said.  
Rachel couldn't spill the fact that she cheated on her wife to her sister in law, this will have serious consequences. What the hell can she do to make her go away?

"Wynonna, I literally woke up a few minutes ago. Can we have this talk later? Let me at least brush my teeth or something." Rachel said.  
Wynonna laughed "oh no I can't let you go anywhere, I don't give a shit that you got stuff to do. I am here, by your side, until you tell me what happened with Rosita."

Rachel was furious, She looked into Wynonna's eyes and yelled at her "LET ME FUCKING. GO. YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE FOREVER."  
Wynonna didn't care, she knew that there is a reason why Rachel is so angry, why she didn't surrender, and told her what happened that night.

"wasn't I clear? I am not leaving until you tell me what happened." Wynonna said.  
"YOU ARE FUCKING CRAZY ARE YOU AWARE OF THAT WYNONNA?" Rachel yelled again.  
Wynonna let out a chuckle "oh seriously? You are still yelling at me? you know that doesn't change shit, right? I am right here. Your tone isn't doing nothing to me."

"I DON'T CARE LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE," Rachel said, clearly still not caring about her tone.  
"Just. fucking. Tell. Me." Wynonna said and paused between every word. "I can tell that it's eating you inside, come on Rachel. It's only me."

-

In the living room, Waverly could hear Rachel yelling at Wynonna, she felt curious to know what they are talking about. What are the possibilities of words that Wynonna said to her that made her yell? Waverly didn't hear her wife voice this loud many times, it feels, strange.  
That's when she decided to follow the voices and see what is actually going on between her sister and her wife.  
She walked towards the voices, she realized that they are coming from her bedroom. Waverly walked quickly yet quietly, she didn't want to interrupt them and stop their conversation, all she wanted was to eavesdrop.

Waverly arrived at the door and stopped next to it. She Heard Wynonna's voice "Rachel.. let it all out. Really. It's fine, it's not like I will bite you or something."  
Rachel responded to Wynonna, she lowered her tone but it was still heard from the other side of the door "I am not telling you shit deal with it."

It was quiet for a minute, which scared Waverly and all she wanted to do is barge into the door, she had a bad feeling about what is happening inside the room.

Waverly put her hand on the door handle, she moved it slowly, she didn't want to make any noise.  
Just as the door opened a bit, Rachel said "you wanna know what the fuck happened that night with Rosita? I kissed her. Okay? Now let me go. You monster."

Waverly couldn't believe what she heard, her wife cheated on her? One night away from her and this is what happens? Tears rolled down her cheek as she ran away, somewhere far from her wife or her sister, far from anyone.

Rachel and Wynonna didn't catch Waverly, all they heard was the entrance door of the house closed loudly. They thought Waverly wasn't anywhere close to hear their conversation so they couldn't help but wonder what made her shut the door this loudly.  
Wynonna turned around, this time she faced the door of the bedroom. She gasped as she saw that the door is open.

_"Shit" _Wynonna and Rachel said together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw hello there again! I am back with another chapter and a cliff-hanger at the end just as i like it.  
Let me know what you think? comments keep me going :)


End file.
